


I'm Just Feeling Pretty Shitty, Okay?

by LuminousMe



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Comfort, Food Poisoning, Gen, Hinted Julie/Luke, Sunset Concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousMe/pseuds/LuminousMe
Summary: Julie gets food poisoning after eating Carlos'experimento de pollo. The boys are not pleased.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	I'm Just Feeling Pretty Shitty, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asks: 
> 
> omg the boys would get like a triple panic attack when she gets food poisoning and she is so confused because yeah it's gross but it's not that big of a deal, why do you look like you're gonna cry?

Julie felt hollowed out as she left the bathroom, the hiss of the flush following her out. If it wasn’t coming out of her one end, it soon came out the other, and her stomach cramped with empty pain. She was cold, too, trembling with a relentless shudder, so she pulled up her hood and pulled the fleece hoodie tighter to her body.

She crossed the hall to return to her bedroom - she just wanted to sleep the day away, dream through this nightmare. As she padded into her bedroom in her white fluffy socks, she jumped at the sight of three teenage boys wringing their hands by her bed.

“Julie!” Luke cried, quickly skating around her bed to stand close to her. Julie became suddenly aware of the slick of sweat across her forehead and upper lip. “Julie, we heard Ray tell Carlos. Are you okay?”

Julie shrank back into her hoodie and folded her arms across her stomach. If it wasn’t for the fever already colouring her and making her sweat, she would’ve blushed at the sounds she’d made in the bathroom just minutes ago. “I’m fine. It’s just a little food poisoning.”

She heard a small whine escape from Reggie’s lips and noticed Alex’s eyes grow wide. Reggie grabbed his arm.

Julie frowned. “What are you…”

She noticed the furrow of Luke’s brow, the way his jaw set and the tension in his shoulders. She cocked her head. 

“Guys, I’m–”

“Let’s call the hospital,” he said, turning to the boys over his shoulder. “The sooner we can get her seen, the better.”

Reggie nodded and Alex lunged for Julie’s cell, which she’d left lying on the bed in her absence.

“Alex, no, don’t,” she said, stomping round the bed and tearing it from his hands. “What are you guys doing? It’s just a little food poisoning. I shouldn’t have eaten Carlos’ _experimento de pollo_ , I’m sick, but I’m not going to–”

“Die?” Luke finished for her.

Oh.

_Oh._

She looked at each of the faces of her friends, thick with worry and concern: Alex dipped his chin to his chest and grazed the toe of his trainer against her bed frame; Reggie with his brows furrowed, mouth parted in the shape of a small ‘o’ and fingers picking nervously at the skin around thumbnail.

Luke turned away, lowering his eyes and shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Julie dropped her shoulders. She inhaled and closed her eyes. On her out-breath, she murmured a small, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

The boys looked at her again and she tried for a small, hazardous smile. “I’m sick, but I’m not on death’s door, okay? I’m just feeling a bit… gross, is all.”

She reached out for Luke’s hand and he tentatively threaded his fingers through hers. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Because Alex could probably work out how to use your dad’s–”

“I don’t need to go to the hospital,” Julie said, squeezing his fingers. “Okay? Trust me. I know my own body.”

Luke didn’t seem totally reassured, but he returned her squeeze. Behind him, she saw Alex and Reggie relax a little.

“Can we… I know you don’t like us being in here, which I get it, boundaries, but can we–”

“For a little bit, yes. You can stay.”

A small smile formed in the corner of Luke’s mouth, but fell again when Julie gave him her serious look. “But the moment I need to…” She cleared her throat and dipped her eyes. “ _Go_ , you’re gone, do you hear me?”

Luke grinned. “Yes ma’am.”

“Julie, can we…” Alex gestured to himself and Reggie. “We won’t be any trouble. Promise.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Fine. Yes. You can stay. All of you.”

Reggie clapped his hands, “Alright, yes!” He climbed onto Julie’s bed and Julie shoved him so that she could get back under the covers.

“Seriously, though, ya’ll, I’m pretty gross right now.”

“You’re perfect,” Luke said, before he could stop himself. He flushed when the other three looked at him. “I mean, we don’t care. As long as you’re alive, you could be a she-monster and we wouldn’t care.”

Julie bit back her smile as she settled against her pillows.

“Can we watch more _Dragon Prince_?” Reggie asked, and reached for her laptop. “I wanna see what happens to Ez, now that he’s king.”

Julie grabbed her laptop from him and pulled it onto her lap. She opened up Netflix and set up the next episode of _The Dragon Prince_ as Alex and Luke settled on the bed around her.

Julie felt Luke’s body rigid on her right and she rested back against him. Soon, he grew soft and snaked a shy arm around her waist.

Feeling warm, loved, and a little less sick, she clasped her hand over Luke’s and relaxed. She pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat to me on Tumblr: @soemthingsparkly <3


End file.
